


Влюбленность

by fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020), Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Дракула безумно любил свою жену.
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: fandom Castlevania Драбблы/Мини от G до T, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Влюбленность

Дракула безумно любил свою жену. Эту невероятную, смелую женщину, однажды ночью заявившуюся на порог его замка. Не испугавшись, она пришла к его дверям с единственной просьбой — научить лечить людей.   
  
Он ведь мог убить ее, как убивал многих до этого — в основном охотников на вампиров. Мог прогнать от порога, не открывать до тех пор, пока она не уйдет туда, откуда пришла. Но что-то в этой девушке тронуло его, заставило отступить и пригласить в замок. Замок, в который уже очень и очень давно не ступала нога человека — последним был какой-то из Бельмонтов, Дракула не помнил его имени, и причинив королю вампиров изрядные неудобства, здесь же и почил. Больше людей замок с тех пор и не видел. Да и сам Дракула не стремился сближаться со смертными и приходить к ним. Уже очень и очень давно его не мучала жажда убийств и разрушений. Наоборот, он предпочитал вести тихую и размеренную жизнь посреди ужасной пустоши, усеянной человеческими останками.   
  
В конце концов, он не был один — верные генералы и Смерть нередко навещали его дом. Но все же, в глубине души, он был одинок. Он бы никогда не признался себе, что иногда жаждет общения с кем-то, кроме привычных соратников-вампиров. Дьявол, он был готов даже на очередного Бельмонта! Даже если Бельмонт в конечном итоге сможет его убить.   
И вот, смертная девушка. Светлая, сияющая, решительная. 

— Как грубо! — Возмутилась она на попытку Дракулы объяснить, что смертной здесь не место. — Я проделала этот долгий и опасный путь, чтобы научиться. Чтобы спасать людей, а вы даже не хотите разговаривать со мной!

Чем-то эта смертная напоминала другую, из давно забытого прошлого. Кажется, ее звали Элизабет. Кажется, они были женаты, а он еще не был вампиром. Не был ночным кошмаром всех этих людей.   
Что с ней случилось? Что случилось с ним самим, что он стал таким? Или он всегда был? Дракула разочарованно вздохнул — он не помнил. Обрывки прошлой жизни иногда всплывали перед глазами, но этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы вспомнить, что было. У бессмертия были свои недостатки.

— Значит, Дракула? — Поинтересовалась девушка, медленно обходя залу, осматривая ее едва ли не с детским любопытством в глазах. — Лиза. Лиза из Лупу.

Лупу. Это название не говорило Дракуле ничего. И все же честность подкупала, как и то, что она казалась до боли похожей на кого-то из далекого прошлого.

— Влад Цепеш.   
Он впервые представлялся так человеку. И к нему мало кто обращался по имени — этому или какому-либо еще. Лиза была первой.   
  
Он показал ей лабораторию и взял в ученицы, понимая, что, кажется, влюбился. Это было новое, теплое, яркое чувство. Он пытался спорить с ней, но девушка упрямо пыталась объяснить Дракуле, что люди не так уж плохи, что можно попытаться их понять. Да, они другие и мыслят иначе, их заботят совсем другие вещи, но не все из них ужасны. И они изменились — нужно только поверить в это и не бояться проверить.

— Все боятся тебя, но на самом деле ты сам боишься людей. Возможно намного сильнее, чем они тебя.   
Лиза всегда говорила прямо — то, что думает, а не то, что Дракула хотел бы слышать. И она не пыталась говорить мягче, и это одна из тех черт, которые ему нравились в ней.   
  
Он задумывался, не предложить ли ей выйти замуж — между ними проскакивали искры, и даже Смерть замечал это. Однажды он сказал: — Решайся, пока она не ушла.  
Смерть слишком хорошо его знал. На самом деле лучше, чем Дракула себе представлял.

— Она другая, но разве не в этом ее прелесть? Вы нравитесь друг другу, мы чувствуем это.

— Мы? — Уточняет Дракула.

— Мы. — Раздается за его спиной голос суккуба. Если в чем-то ей и можно было верить, то только в этом. Демоница легко чувствовала желания каждого. И если даже она пытается подтолкнуть своего старого приятеля к действию, то стоило перестать отрицать очевидное. 

***

Когда на пороге его замка объявился Йоаким, Дракуле оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и пустить вампира внутрь. Хорошо, что в этот раз за ним никто не гнался — обычно с ним появлялись не самые приятные гости, хотя как правило дверей замка так и не достигали, погибая где-то в пустоши.

— Слышал, ты собираешься жениться. Пригласишь старого друга?  
Новости в их кругах распространялись с поразительной скоростью. Дракула сделал предложение возлюбленной девушке только прошлым днем. И он ликовал, потому что Лиза не отвергла его — она почти светилась, упав в его объятия. Прекрасная, желанная и теперь уже точно его. Девушка, которую он поклялся защищать и оберегать.   
Она с тоской сказала, что у нее нет семьи. И что она не против познакомиться поближе с его семьей, которая на самом деле была теми, кого Дракула собрал вокруг себя. Старые соратники и верные генералы, с некоторыми из которых Лиза познакомилась, пока училась и жила в его замке.

— Даже если не приглашу, ты придешь. — Смеется Дракула. — Но раз уж ты здесь, поможешь все подготовить. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что мы не можем заключить брак в церкви.

— Только если ты не хочешь добавить в ваш праздник немного «огонька». — Йоаким не скрывает веселой улыбки. — Как думаешь, я подойду на роль священнослужителя?

— Скорее им будет Смерть. Мне кажется, это…символично.

Йоаким давится смешком: — Не без этого.

***

Свадьба проходит без происшествий, и Друкула искренне этому рад. А еще он впервые за столетия слышит свое прежнее имя.

— Матиас Кронквист, ныне известный как Влад Дракула Цепеш, клянешься ли ты пред лицом Смерти хранить верность Лизе из Лупу, быть ее защитником и верным спутником до ее последнего вздоха?

— Клянусь. — Он верит тому, что говорит и виновато смотрит на свою невесту. Он действительно не помнил, как его звали в еще-смертной жизни.

— Лиза из Лупу, отныне и навеки принявшая имя Лизы Цепеш, клянешься ли ты до последнего мгновения своей жизни быть с тем, кто известен как Влад Дракула Цепеш, в прошлом носивший имя Матиаса Кронквиста.

— Клянусь. — Все это кажется ненастоящим. Муж — возможно, самый могущественный вампир мира, другие вампиры, Смерть и она — единственная смертная в этом зале. 

***  


Все же, Дракула безумно любил свою жену. Влюбился в тот самый момент, когда впервые посмотрел в ее глаза.   
Теперь же, он знал, в их семье появится ребенок. Живой, из плоти и крови — наполовину человек, наполовину вампир. А значит скоро они отправятся в путешествие — не стоило растить ребенка в одиноком замке. В конце концов, настало время поближе познакомиться с людьми.


End file.
